Nightmares Never Rest
by Soras-Kingdom
Summary: It was a year after the demise of Pitch Black and all in the small town of Littleton is calm. But nothing can be peaceful forever. For one night a new threat emerges, more powerful than Pitch. The guardians must do everthing they can to protect the children from this new nightmare. But one thing they will learn about nightmares is, they never rest
1. Rise of the new nightmare

I was a beautiful clear night. Not a single cloud dotted the sky. The town of Littleton was at peace in their dreams, wondering of all the things that could come tomorrow. Children were amazing creatures; so full of imagination, hopes and dreams. But with dreams there also comes nightmares. And the thing about nightmares is they never sleep.

A year had been and gone since Pitch was defeated by the great guardians. Oh what a year it had been for the children of Littleton. Sleep was no longer something they had to fear. They could dream the most wondrous dreams imaginable without worry of their dreams turning into nightmares-or so they thought. But on this particular night, something was stirring. The sky began to cloud over and the moon was hidden behind a dense blanket. A car alarm rang in the distance and from behind it came a hooded figure.

It chuckled to itself and said "The Nightmare King may be gone, but what of his princess?"

Her sadistic laugh echoed once again before she evaporated and was gone. Unlike Pitch she did not want to make her presence known to the guardians. Her plans were still being developed but until then "sweet dreams children...while they last"


	2. Seraphina

Pitch's lair had now become the hooded figures own. It was a dark and disturbing place, fit for the nightmares that inhabited it. Many empty cages hung from the rugged roof of the underground lair; the rusted doors squeaking, just waiting to be filled. The hooded figure walked over to where the globe stood. She looked at each of the flickering lights with a hatred that not even Pitch felt.

"My dear, dear daughter" Pitch's voice rang.

She was not startled at all. Quite often she heard his voice, unsure of whether it was real, or just her imagination.

"You and I are one in the same; we both wanted the same thing. It is now up to you, Seraphina, to achieve what we both desired. A world where the children will finally believe in us"

And his voice was gone. Slowly but surely the echoes stopped and the underground was replaced by silence. Only the distant dripping in the drain pipes was all that could be heard. One thing she was startled about was the sound of her own name. It had been a very long time since she had last heard it. She almost forgot how it sounded.

For the next few moments she repeatedly whispered her name out loud, relishing in sound. Hearing her name gave her a sense of power and greatness; a greatness that she hadn't felt in a long time. Quite satisfied with this new found power, Seraphina knew what she had to do and would stop at nothing until she gained what she desired.


	3. Snowballs and Funtimes

The next few days in Littleton were like any other. The children went off to school and the adults went off to work. They were none the wiser of the occurrences that had happened a few nights ago. The first snows of winter were starting to fall, covering the surrounding area in a white powdery blanket. Seraphina had to be very careful from now on because with snow comes Jack Frost. So far she had done well to cover herself; it would be a shame for her to be revealed now, especially with her plans coming along so nicely. Her nightmares were really taking shape now. Pitch's previous nightmares were an inspiration to her, but they were just mere experiments. They had too many imperfections. But her nightmares; they would be somewhat flawless. There wasn't long now until Seraphina and her nightmares ran free.

In the meantime Littleton had become a snowball battle field. Winter had finally set in and with that came no school. Children were running around everywhere, coats on their backs and beanies in hand. On snow days the local kids always headed down to the park. It was a large area, usually lush with grass and the smell of pine hung on the air. Today it was a slippery, polar wasteland, glistening in the early morning sun. Kids were already building up their snow forts ready for the battle that was about to take place and anticipating the appearance of the winter spirit. All that could be heard was the crunching of snow underfoot and the joyous laughter as the children ran around pelting each other with snowballs.

Jack sat perched on a tree stump in the distance, taking in the sight of his creation. He picked up his staff and let the wind take him, sending his shooting up into the sky. Arms outstretched, he glided down right into the centre of the park, making his usual grand appearance. The children of Littleton shrieked with cries of joy and longing. The fun nature of the boy always left them feeling warm and content. It was the one thing they looked forward to the most when the first snow started to fall. They all scrambled round, waiting for any sign of the red flag, any sign that the fun could begin. Jack grinned and let out a little laugh.

"So who's ready to have some fun?"

With that the children bounded off in all different directions, running to their towering forts, preparing snowballs like there was no tomorrow. Jack bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. He moulded it into a spherical shape and tossed it as far as he could, narrowly missing a small ginger haired boy whose startled expression amused Jack.

"Free for all!" He yelled as loud as he could muster.

Snowballs began to fly in all directions across the park. Jack ducked just as one zoomed past his head, then to be followed by one which hit him right between the shoulder blades. Shavings of ice made their way into his hoodie and dripped down his back. Although the cold didn't affect him, he hopped around manically, groaning. The children roared with laughter. A few of them fell onto their backs, gripping their sides in pain as laughter surged through their bodies.

In all of this no one was aware that they were being watched. Seraphina gripped the rough bark tightly; her golden eyes were the only things that were visible peeking out from behind the tree.  
"Foolish child's play" she whispered to herself. Turning around swiftly, she retreated back to the shadows, her long black coat flowing behind her in the chill morning air, laughter being drowned out by the silence.


End file.
